A Fairytale Gone Awry
by slytherinslut13
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an innocent little girl. That girl is dead. In her stead, they have me. A broken, then reformed, then shattered version of her. A version that has loved, and lost. An empty shell, that was filled with new ideas, and new life.
1. Years 1 thru 3

Summary: Once upon a time, there was an innocent little girl. That girl is dead. In her stead, they have me. A broken, then reformed, then shattered version of her. A version that has loved, and lost. An empty shell, that was filled with new ideas, and new life.

Author: slytherinslut13  
Author's Note: I'm trying out a new style of writing, where instead of quotation marks, there are dashes at the beginning of the dialouge. It's in the french versions of Harry POtter, and seemed like a challenge. This was written for the darker side of me.

* * *

It was dark. At first, that was all that registered in her brain. Dark, dank, and wet, too. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a face. A face that she fell in love with. It was not, as many believed, green eyed with messy black hair. It was pale, smooth, with brown hair and eyes. It was the face of Tom Marvolo Riddle, not Harry Potter that she fell in love with. But how- when- did Ginevra Weasley fall in love with the Dark Lord?

Let us travel back a few years, to when Sirius black was still in Azkaban. Back to when that innocent little girl was still alive.

* * *

- Ginevra! Her mother yelled. The red head, lounging on her bed, grimaced. How she hated that name!

- What is it, mum? She called back as she started down the stairs.

- We're going to Diagon Alley! Hurry up! There was a touch of impatience in her mother's voice, and Ginny quickened her pace. She had been waiting for this day since… forever.

Most of the trip passed without incident, unless you count Harry getting lost in the Floo. But as Hagrid and Hermione found him, it was all right. However, the real trouble came at the bookstore, of all places. Admittedly, her father shouldn't have lost his temper, but Malfoy really was asking for it, and it was funny to see Draco's face. Ginny still couldn't believe that she had stood up to the blond boy for Harry. It was the first words she had said in front of Harry since that jumper incident.

Why didn't Ginny tell anybody about the diary? Maybe she thought that they already knew. But what is more likely is that she wanted- no, needed- a friend. And that is exactly what she got in her little black book. A diary that talked back to her? The Wizarding world was truly marvelous. Tom, as the diary called itself, not only listened to her, but also gave advice, like Bill used to before he left. Tom understood, unlike everyone else. Tom was the best friend that the young girl had ever had.

* * *

All too soon, though, the girl began forgetting things. Not little things, like a potions essay, but huge periods of time that were blanks in her mind. She would seemingly awaken in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, covered in blood and feathers. It was only after the second petrifying that she began to grow suspicious of her black, leather-bound friend. Still, even after she had flushed Tom down the toilet, she missed her friend. But she had already gotten rid of him, rid of him forever.

Therefore, it came as a surprise when she saw Tom tumbling out of Harry Potters bag. She had to get Tom, no matter what it cost. What if Tom told Harry about what she had written in there? With that thought in mind, she ransacked Harry's trunk, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally found Tom.

- I'm so sorry Tom! She wrote. Tom's answer seemed cool, almost annoyed or conniving.

- How will you make it up to me? He asked in response to her pleas. How will you prove to me that we're still friends?

- I'll do anything, Tom! The distraught girl wept.

- Anything?

- Anything. Ginny barely paused before responding.

* * *

And life went on. Mudbloods, the polluters of the Wizarding world, as Ginny thought of them, continued getting petrified. Ginny feared that it was her doing these things, her almost killing those people! But Tom assured her that all was well, and that it was probably just the stress of the upcoming tests getting to her, causing her to panic.

Then came the day of her dreams.

- Would you like to meet me Ginevra? It was only okay when tom called her that- nobody else, though.

- Of course I would, Tom! She responded instantly.

- Then come to Moaning Myrtles bathroom with the diary.

Of course she went. How could she resist meeting her first friend for the first time? A friend that, she believed, she might have a crush on- not that she told him that, of course.

When she got there, there was a pale, almost translucent boy there. He was cute, Ginny decided immediately, wearing robes tailored to fit him, defining his muscles, and his face was clean. But it was his eyes. His eyes that captured the young girl. They were gazing at her in such happiness, such acceptance, and lust. Above all other emotions, there was lust. It scared her… and thrilled her at the same time. Later, she would say that all that she could remember was going into the bathroom, the sink opening. But Ginny could remember the all of it, until the point where soft slumber took her. She remembered the slide, the kiss, and the sex… oh, Merlin, the sex.

-I will not leave you, my Ginevra. He said, cradling her to him after the act.

She was such a fool for believing him. When Harry took her out of the Chamber, she was not crying from relief, as she led everyone to believe, but from heartbreak, pure heartbreak.

* * *

That summer her parents decided that it would be best for her to have her memories of the entire incident blocked. The Obliviator told the as she was leaving that the block would hold until unless a dementor was near. But, she had laughed, what were the odds of that?

Not two months later, a dementor entered Ginny's compartment. The block shattered as the dementor sucked the air in, flooding the twelve- year- old with memories. Memories that she didn't particularly want re-blocked.

Her second year went quickly, with Remus Lupin becoming the new favorite teacher at the school. He seemed to sense Tom on her, for he both tried to avoid her, but was also drawn towards her. Once Ginny told him that she knew that he was a werewolf, he began to trust her a bit more, and they enjoyed several talks over tea about whatever popped into their heads.

* * *

Her third year. The Triwizard Tournament. Unlike most of the school, it held very little appeal to her, save the Yule Ball. Neville looked enough like Tom that, if she closed her eyes, she could pretend that she was back in Tom's arms.

And then, the third task was upon them. Ginny knew as soon as she woke up that something was going to happen. Something big. She watched in silence as Harry, Cedric, Krum, and finally Fleur walked into the maze, their backs stiff with anticipation. Then, silence.

-Ginny, what are you doing to your arm? Hermione asked her after almost an hour. Do you have ink on it or something?

Ginny looked down. She had rubbed her forearm raw.

-Yeah, I was just trying to get it off. She lied.

Now comes a time when two things that are linked occur at the same exact time. While Severus Snape grabbed his left forearm in pain (incidentally, Ginny had been rubbing her own left forearm), Ginny doubled over in something that might possibly be described as pain, stemming from glee. An oxymoron, I know, but the only way I can think to describe, She began to cackle loudly, causing everyone in the vicinity to look at her in alarm.

-Severus, get her a Calming Draught. She heard the Headmaster order over her mother's frantic exclamations.

Snape literally dragged her over the lawn and down the stairs into his office. Her manic laughter continued, spreading through the air like the plague.

A hand that smelled of cinnamon shoved her into a chair, then gave her a cup of tea, presumably with a Calming Draught, as per Dumbledore's orders.

-You really are his servant, aren't you? She asked, her voice slightly higher and colder than normal after she had taken a few sips of tea. Severus looked up quickly at her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Dumbledore's, I mean.

She felt him probing her mind, getting closer and closer to her memories of Tom.

-No. She said, standing, forcing him out of her mind. You think you can look through my mind- MY mind, without consequences? He is already angry, Severus. Do not make him even more so.

It was at that moment, when Snape's terrified eyes looked up at her in all her glory, that her brain processed what had happened. Tom was back. And he wanted her back at his side.

* * *

Would you like more? Please let me know?


	2. Year 4

That summer was, by far, the most interesting one the only genetically female Weasley had ever had. Not entertaining, no, but interesting, definitely. That summer was, by far, the most interesting one the only genetically female Weasley had ever had. Not entertaining, no, but interesting, definitely.

They only spent a few weeks at the Burrow, which seemed less and less like home to Ginny as the years went by. Then, they moved to Number 12 Grimmould Place, home of the Order of the Phoenix. Her mother decided that it would be best for the children to keep busy by clearing all the Dark objects out. For many- including Sirius himself- it was a chore, not enjoyable in the least. To Ginny, it was a way to learn more about Tom, through his followers. It was fun to catch a little glimpse of who Tom was, who he is.

Snape was another fun diversion. He was completely intrigued by her, for what she had said and did last term, but he kept his distance. Ginny had overheard Snape telling Dumbledore that the Dark Lord wanted to learn more about 'the red-haired girl'. His pleased Ginny to no end, and her brothers never did find out what she was so happy about.

Ginny spent many sleepless nights in the kitchen, curled over a mug of tea or hot chocolate. Sirius would often join her, and Remus would too. Whenever it was just Sirius and she, he would pour some of his Firewhiskey in her drink, with a roguish wink. It meant nothing; he was just a flirt, nothing would come out of it. At least, that's how Ginny justified her own flirting back to herself… and Tom. Her mother once found them asleep on the kitchen table when she came down at six to prepare breakfast. She raised hell, and after that, Sirius made sure to show Ginny a back door to the kitchen that took her straight up to her room.

-I used to be the guest room, and dear old Mum and Dad sometimes needed a guest to hide very quickly. He whispered as he showed her the way.

-It also connects to mine and Regulus' rooms; Remus is sleeping in there now, so just go in the one marked 'Guests', alright? And your mother doesn't know about this. He continued, dropping his voice even lower and skipping a stair.

Ginny nodded, smirking. He had just given her the perfect way to listen to the meetings without being caught; this came in handy especially after her mum had put an Impenetrable Charm on the regular door. Neither Remus nor Sirius ever told anyone that Ginny knew about that door. They didn't even know she used it for anything except escaping her mum. Oh, how she loved being labeled 'innocent' at times.

However, Ginny was torn. She loved Tom, loved him like nobody else, and yet the people he was against was her family, the people that had fed and raised her. How could she choose between her heart and her home?

Nobody liked 'Professor' Umbridge. She didn't, her friends didn't, her teachers didn't, and, most importantly, Tom didn't. She had overheard Snape talking to McGonagall about how angry he was that she was covering up his existence.

That year was… an experience. Ginny joined the DA, not to get closer to Harry, but to learn how to protect herself from her own people, if… no, _when_ she joined her Tom.

When she heard Harry yelling something about Tom holding Sirius, she leapt at the chance to see him again. She would not take no for an answer, pretending that she wanted to fight, like Harry had been telling hem during the DA. Neville and Luna unknowingly backed her up. And so, she found herself flying to the Ministry on a horse she could not see. Flying to Tom.

In the battle that took place, Ginny couldn't help but notice that Tom wasn't there. She had come for naught. But, when Bellatrix killed Sirius, she felt a surge of power. Not from anger, no, but from the realization that Bellatrix was running towards her master. While all eyes were averted to Harry, who was struggling against Remus, Ginny slipped out, quickly following and catching up to Bellatrix.

-I killed Sirius Black! The crazed woman sang in delight. Ginny laughed out loud, startling Bellatrix.

-Keep running. Ginny told her, not caring about the dangerous smile that slid across Bellatrix's face. Harry's following us.

As she said it, a bolt of light sailed over Bellatrix's shoulder. They both whirled around to see Harry, running towards them. Ginny didn't think that he had seen her yet, but it wouldn't do to take any chances. She kept sprinting towards the Atrium while harry and Bellatrix dueled behind her. She almost couldn't stop from running into Voldemort. His eyes lit up when he spied her.

-My dear. He trailed a long white finger over her cheek. Ginny grinned and leant into his touch. Suddenly he whirled her around and pressed his wand to her head. When Ginny saw Harry, she understood. She immediately pretended that she was struggling for her vey life. Harry stopped dead when he saw her.

-Ginny. He groaned. She sent him a faked, panicked look.

-Potter. How rude of you, to not greet me. Tom said mockingly, a cruel smile playing across his lips.

-Let her go, Voldemort. Tom's face twisted in rage.

-You dare address me as thus? He snarled. He shoved Ginny away, into Bellatrix's arms. Bellatrix was not as comforting as Tom, but, as she didn't know the nature of the young girl and Tom's relationship, it was only to be expected. She held Ginny to one side as Tom and Harry began to duel, and, when Dumbledore arrived, they gasped simultaneously, both of us scared for our master.

-Bella! Tom yelled over the raging inferno that he was controlling. Take her to the House!

Bellatrix nodded once, and dived into a Floo. Ginny caught glimpses of Harry's distraught face and Dumbledore's eyes momentarily widening, losing concentration. Then, she was surrounded by Death Eaters… and they were all pointing their wands at the duo.

* * *

A/N: As it's my birthday (Sweet Sixteen!), I decided to put up another chapter! Merry Christmas, by the way.


	3. The Summer

Neither Ginny nor Bellatrix moved for several moments. Then, like a flash, Bellatrix dropped Ginny and drew her own wand.

-The Dark Lord has claimed her as his! He does not want us to harm her. She cried shrilly.

-Are you quite sure, Bella? One of the Death Eaters moved closer.

-Yes, Rabasten. I am quite sure. Bellatrix said icily.

Ginny's free hand crept towards her wand, not wanting to attack, but to protect herself if need be. However, the action was unnecessary, as Voldemort apparated in mere moments later, a scowl etched on his face. He glared around at all of the Death Eaters, pointing their wands at the two women. They backed down as he raised his wand towards them, as well. Bellatrix kept her wand up until all of their wands had been stowed beneath long black robes.

-Tom. Ginny gasped, running towards him. Two Death eaters caught her and hauled her away from Tom.

-Do not approach the Dark Lord. One hissed at Ginny. She stuck out her tongue at them and struggled to get free.

-Release her. Ginevra, follow me. Tom held out an arm for Ginny to attach herself to. She smiled up at Tom as they walked away from assuredly confused Death Eaters.

-Where are we, Tom? Ginny asked, looking around at the elaborate trappings.

-A Manor home of one of my Death Eaters. The Lestranges', to be precise. Tom said, barely glancing at the diamond-encrusted mirror.

-Oh. Will I be staying here long? Or will we be moving around? Ginny was careful to include him in any plans. Who knew how much he had changed in the past years? How would he react to her questions now, as opposed to in her second year?

-We may change our location… if we are discovered. Tom said hesitantly.

-However, if you should wish, you could go back to Hogwarts, either as yourself or another person. Tom said after a pause.

-I would like that. Ginny beamed up at Tom.

-Here is your chamber. I will hopefully see you at breakfast, when we can further discuss this summer. He gave Ginny a half bow, then walked away. Ginny turned to the huge double doors and opened them. She gasped at what she saw. The room was bigger than she could've imagined, richly decorated in shades of green and brown, giving the room a earthy feel. There were two doors. One connected to a bathroom with a tub the size of a hot tub. The other was a closet, probably about as big as Ginny's room at the Burrow. It already had several clothes in it, ranging from robes to undergarments- all in her size. Ginny smiled slightly at the thought of tom buying clothes, but then her smile faded. How had he known what she liked, what she wore? Was her family safe? She resolved to ask Tom as soon as she saw him next- as well as thanking him for the room. It was very pretty, in all truthfulness.

Breakfast was a surprisingly informal affair. Tom sat at the head of the table, Ginny next to him, Bellatrix across from her, and the rest of the Death Eaters occupying the house on the other side.

-Tom. She piped up.

-Yes, Ginevra? He shifted his attention to her. Ginny blushed as she felt the Death Eaters looking at her, wondering about her relation to their Dark Lord.

-I was wondering how my… how the blood traitors were? She stumbled over her sentence, chocking on 'blood traitors'. Until last night, she had been living with them.

-Why do you feel an affiliation to them? Tom asked, not coldly, but appraisingly, as if trying to see if she would leave him for them.

-They reared me, cared for me for fourteen years. I supposed that they should be shown a little mercy for that. Ginny said carefully, concealing her concern.

-They are fine. Mourning over you. They believe you to be dead. Tom said, turning away from Ginny. She bit her lip. It was for the best, that they mourn her then get back to… whatever it was that they were doing. Harry would be devastated, though. Loosing his godfather and her in one stupid move

Bellatrix seemed fascinated with Ginny. She would always come to Ginny's room, seemingly to just talk. Ginny could not help but grow closer to the older witch, as they were the only females in the huge manor. Bellatrix was actually rather smart, and helped Ginny on several occasions, with both life questions and Ginny's summer homework. They had taken Draco's old books and used those for her studies, so that, when she went back for the next school year, she would be prepared. Tom and she had decided that she would be glamoured and introduced as Draco's cousin illegitimate cousin. Abraxas Malfoy had taken enough mistresses that it was extremely plausible for him to have had a bastard son or daughter. Ginny would also be put in Slytherin, and escape with Draco when he killed Dumbledore. It was a mark o how she had changed that Ginny smiled when Draco boasted of his new duty. However, jealousy did raise it's ugly head when Ginny realized that Tom had yet to mark her. He had taken her most nights, and yet would not grant her that one thing.

-I have no wish to mar you milky skin. Tom had whispered one night, trailing kisses over Ginny's left forearm.

-Tom, I want it to be marred. I want this, please. She begged.

-It will hurt. Every time I press it, it will burn. Tom said with complete honesty.

-I want this. I want to belong to you, Tom. Only you. Ginny mumbled into this skin, gasping when he lowered himself into her.

-You already do. Tom said, indicating their position.

-Tom, please. Please. Ginny moaned, pleading with him. Tom met her eyes and nodded once, beginning to move inside her. Soon, Ginny felt the world fly away as she gasped and shuddered.

-I will do it when you wake up. There will be a numbing charm on it. Tom withdrew and curled himself around her. Ginny smiled happily into his arm.


	4. Year 5, Part 1

Ginny actually like her new image. She was blonde, skinny, curvy, had legs that went for miles… everything that a girl wanted. Tom, on the other hand, hated it. He said that he liked her when she didn't have bones pointing all over the place, making her laugh. He had looked surprised at her laughter for a few moments before letting a reluctant smile grace his face.

-You look nice when you smile, Tom. You should do it more often. She reached up to put a hand on his cheek, her smile now sad, her eyes pitying.

-I will miss you while you are away. Tom said into her hair.

-As will I, Tom. But we can see each other during meetings. I reassured him.

-That will hardly be enough time to fully appreciate each other. Tom muttered.

-We can make time. Ginny smiled at him in the mirror.

-We can. Tom repeated. He kissed the top of her head.

-I should be going… Ginny sighed regretfully, looking at the clock. It was ten-twenty. –We have time. Tom pulled her around and lifted her skirt, giving her one last reminder of him for the school year. She made it to the station with four minutes to spare. Ginny followed Draco to the Slytherin end of the train, straightening her hair and skirt so she didn't have the just-shagged look.

-Hello, Draco. Who's this whore? Pansy said, glaring at Ginny as she entered the compartment.

-My cousin. Draco said shortly, not offering any conversation. His tone, however, told everyone in the compartment that there were not to be any more questions.

-I'm Cassiopeia Malfoy. Please, call me Cass. Ginny said, smiling falsely at the ugly pug. She would have to cozy up to this bitch if she wanted to stay in the Slytherin common room. Ginny was not stupid- in the dungeons, Pansy was Queen Bitch, and anyone who crossed her didn't stay down there long.

-What year are you in? Blaise Zabini asked kindly, eyeing her up and down.

-Fifth. And I have a boyfriend. Ginny said dryly, effectively bringing her eyes from her chest to her eyes.

-Would we know him? Pansy asked, smirking. She obviously thought that if 'Cass' was taken, then she would pose no threat to her as Draco's girlfriend. Completely stupid- hadn't Ginny already said that they were cousins?

-No. Ginny smirked. If only she knew…

Around lunch, Blaise received an invitation to go to a lunch with the new professor. The other five of them- Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Crabbe, and Goyle- stayed in the compartment and discussed the Dark Lord. Every so often, Ginny would smirk as she thought about their slightly skewed thoughts about him. But, then again, none of them had ever had sex with him, had ever seen his kinder side.

When Blaise got back, the door stuck. Ginny's eyes narrowed as she saw a flash of white swinging onto the luggage rack- it looked like a trainer. Draco met her eyes; he had seen it, too.

When the train pulled into the station, Ginny didn't get up until most everyone had left the compartment. Draco stayed behind.

-Draco, I was wondering if you were planning to stay on the Quidditch team. She said, pointing to the luggage rack.

-Yes, I was. I might quit, though, if my plan goes well. He said slowly.

-Oh, good. May I see the item? I believe that you put it in your trunk. Ginny said, smiling at him. Draco nodded and pulled the trunk down roughly. Harry fell down, his Cloak falling off him. Ginny grabbed it as Draco immobilized Harry.

-Hello, Potter. Didn't your mother ever tell you it wasn't polite to eavesdrop? Draco asked. Ginny smiled wryly as she ran through different hexes that she could use on him... including several that he had taught her.

-Oh, yeah. I forgot; your mother was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin. Draco stepped on Harry's nose, breaking it.

-Let's go, Draco. Ginny said, throwing the Cloak back over Harry so nobody would find him.

Draco and Ginny hopped off the train, then got in a coach that drove them up to the school. They had just sat down at the Slytherin table when Professor Snape placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and told her to follow him. She was to be sorted separately. She followed him up the hall to a small antechamber with a stool and hat in it. Snape handed her the hat and she put it on.

_-Ah, Miss Weasley. I had thought that you were dead._

-Ginny Weasley is dead to this school. In here, I am Cassiopeia Malfoy. Ginny told the hat sharply.

_-Of course. Well, there really is only one house for the lover of Voldemort. _SLYTHERIN! Ginny took the hat off and handed it back to Snape, who nodded.

-I'm sure that Draco will be a good guide for you, Miss Malfoy. He sneered at he.

-Of course, Professor. Ginny replied. She was not sure if Tom had told him of her true identity, but she had best not tell him, just in case. She rejoined Draco at the Slytherin table, nodding at Pansy as she passed the pug.

It was quite interesting, to be honest, to be treated as a new student who didn't know anything by her teachers and peers. Hermione came up to Ginny about two months into the school year and asked if she needed any help. Ginny had been sweating like mad; would Hermione recognize her? She didn't recognize her old, supposedly dead, friend. Hermione had changed, too. It looked as if a great weight had been placed on her shoulders, a weight that could not be removed. Ginny had yet to see Ron, though. She was glad… she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. Hermione had finally stopped talking.

-I'll be fine with the workload, thanks. Ginny was tempted to say more, but stopped herself.

-Oh. Well, if you need anything, I'll probably be here. Hermione said. Ginny grabbed all of her books and stood up.

-She died quickly, without any pain. She was strong 'till the end. Ginny whispered quietly as she passed the older girl. Hermione looked up quickly.

-How do you know that? Hermione demanded.

-I'm so sorry. Ginny started running away from the library, finding a toilet to cry in.

Now that she was faced with her old life, she felt all the repercussions of her actions. Her family would be crushed, as would Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville… the list went on and on. But she couldn't find it in herself to regret what she had done. She was happy with Tom. She was happy with her new life.

Ginny turned around and retched from the pain in her side. She rested her head on the toilet seat, gasping for breath, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

-Are you okay, Gi –Cass? She heard Draco ask.

-I'm fine. I miss Tom. Ginny lied.

-Christmas is in two months. You can see him then. Draco told her bracingly. This only made Ginny cry even more.

-I want to see him now, not two months! She sobbed. Draco let her fall into his arms, confusion splayed over his face.

-Let's take you to Professor Snape. Draco said when her tears showed no signs of stopping. His Head of House would have a Calming Potion in his office. Ginny tried gulping herself into silence, but it was of little use.

-What happened? Snape asked as soon as he opened his office door to the duo.

-I dunno. I found her crying in a boy's toilet. It looked like she had thrown up at some point, too. Draco informed the man. Snape nodded and retrieved two bottles from his cabinet.

-Miss Malfoy, this is a Calming Potion. It's going to help you slow our breathing. Snape said, in a tone that would be considered gentle for him. He held the vial out to Ginny. She took it with shaking hands and drained it in one gulp. Her breathing calmed for a moment before she ran to the trash can and threw up again. Draco and Snape traded concerned looks, and Snape drew his wand.

-I am going to perform a quick diagnosis on you, Miss Malfoy. It will determine if you just need a potion or if you need to be removed to the Hospital Wing. Snape said, still calming Ginny. She nodded miserably, and Snape started muttering under his breath. Colors and diagrams danced over Ginny, seeming to make sense to Snape. After the final diagram had faded, he leaned back onto the wall.

-Who are you dating? He asked coldly.

-What? Ginny had finally composed herself.

-Who is your boyfriend? He asked again, sharply. Ginny exchanged a panicked glance with Draco. They couldn't tell him… and yet, they had to. Draco went to the door and closed and silenced it. Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

-Professor, you should probably sit. Ginny said, taking an empty seat herself.

-What do you know about the Dark Lord's favorite? Draco asked from the door.

-I have never seen her. I had assumed that she spent her time in his bedroom. Snape said carefully.

-Not much, then. Draco commented.

-I also assume that I am looking at her right now. Snape looked at Ginny appraisingly.

-You are. Ginny confirmed.

-I see. How are you going to tell him? Snape asked, his face a blank mask.

-At the next meeting. Ginny said simply.


	5. Year 5, Part 2

-Tell him what? Draco demanded. Ginny and Snape turned to face him.

-Your cousin is carrying the Dark Lord's child. Snape said coolly.

-What? Draco head jerked back, meeting the wall sharply.

-Yes, I am. I know. Ginny sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears.

-He should be summoning us sometime soon. Snape, the most experienced Death Eater, said. Ginny nodded her understanding.

-When you feel the Mark burn, find me. I will apparate you there. Draco, can you apparate?

-Mostly, yes. Draco replied honestly. Snape raised one eyebrow at him.

-I'll teach you a bit, then.

It was barely two weeks later that we were summoned. Tom wanted a report on the school, especially from Draco. He said that the cabinet was well on its way to being repaired, and was allowed to leave. Ginny stood in a corner while Snape and Tom talked about seemingly mundane things. Finally, Tom beckoned Ginny out of her corner,

-Oh, drop those silly things. He said, gesturing toward Ginny's face. Ginny spared a glance at Snape, questioning Tom with her eyes.

-He is to be trusted. He will not speak of this to anybody. Tom looked at Snape as he said this, and Snape nodded slowly. Ginny smiled and waved her wand over her body, reverting to her shorted, slightly plumper former state.

-Ginny Weasley? Snape breathed.

-Yes. She is my favorite, Severus. Do not think about breathing a word of this to anybody outside of the Inner Circle. Now, if you will excuse us… Tom pulled Ginny behind him as he made a quick pace to his bedroom.

-I have missed you, my Ginevra. He whispered to her as she came down from her climax. Ginny smiled at him softly, touching his cheek.

-I love you, Tom. She whispered back. They lay there in silence for a while, simply staring at each other.

-What are you hiding from me? He finally asked. Ginny sighed, sitting up.

-Tom… we made a mistake. She mumbled.

-A mistake? How? He questioned her, also rising.

-Tom, I'm carrying your child. Ginny whispered into the silk sheet. Tom stared at her for several moments.

-Tom? Please, say something? Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, still not saying anything. Ginny blinked back tears and got up from the bed and began pulling on her clothes. Tom still didn't move. She ha almost reached the door when he finally spoke.

-How long? He asked her.

-Ten weeks. I'm so sorry Tom. But I can't get rid of it. She turned the door handle, opened it, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Bellatrix found her crying outside the manor's door ten minutes later.

-Ginny? What's wrong? She asked, kneeling down next to Ginny.

-Tom… he doesn't want me anymore. Ginny wailed.

-Of course he doesn't love you. He never has. Bellatrix said, confused.

-I know he doesn't love me. Ginny said wiping away tears.

-It's just that I thought that he wanted me, at least for my body. Ginny whimpered.

-But now…? Bellatrix asked.

-Now, I'm pregnant.

-Really? I never imagined the Dark Lord… a Bellatrix started.

-A father? Well, he isn't going to be one, apparently. Ginny mumbled.

-He didn't respond?

-No.

-Let's go. Bellatrix dragged Ginny to her feet.

-Where are we going?

-Back to the Dark Lord. You're going to talk this out. I never thought I would be giving the Dark Lord relationship advice… she trailed off into a laugh.

-Ah, Bella, you found her. Ginny heard Tom say a short time later.

-Yes, my Lord. Bellatrix took her hand off Ginny's shoulder, only to have Tom replace it.

-You may leave us, Bellatrix. Tom instructed her. Ginny heard a door close, leaving her with Tom.

-Ginevra. He sighed.

-Tom. I'm keeping this child, this child made by us. Ginny started.

-That is fine. You will not be returning to school. Tom told her.

-Tom… Ginny sighed, rubbing his face.

-What?

-What the bloody hell do you think? Do you want a child? Are you going to be in its life? Ginny demanded. Tom remained silent.

-I don't want a child… but it will be part of my life. It will become the one to succeed me if… IF, I say, I am defeated. He said finally.

-I can accept that. Ginny nodded. She could accept that, yes. She didn't expect anything loving to come from Tom. She just expected want.


	6. Year 5, Part 3

Ginny was bored. For four months she had been stuck in this house, and although it was huge, it's novelty had worn off considerably after the first two months. It was now February, heading towards March, and she couldn't go outside, there was nothing to do inside. She sighed.

-What is it, my dear? Tom said, lips ghosting over her neck. Ginny jumped.

-Merlin, Tom! You scared me. Ginny gasped.

-My apologies. So, what is bothering you? Tom said, smirking.

-I'm bored. Ginny whined, knowing full well how child-like she sounded.

-You could go for a walk, talk to Bellatrix… Tom suggested.

-I've done those. Couldn't I go to Diagon Alley? Ginny asked, using puppy-dog eyes.

-That would be unwise. No, I will not allow it. Tom decided after a moment's hesitation.

-Why not? Ginny stomped her foot.

-You might be recognized, even under your disguise… especially in your disguise, actually. Tom said thoughtfully.

-But, Tom… Ginny pleaded.

-No. That is final. Tom snapped, striding away.

Tom didn't visit Ginny in her bedchamber that night, nor the next. In fact, Ginny hadn't seen him at all since their quarrel.

She was wandering around on the third day, trying to find to make up for it, when she suddenly stumbled and gasped, holding her stomach. It felt like what Narcissa had described as labor… but it was too early for that, much too early.

-Tom. She gasped out before collapsing.

* * *

I know it's short, but that seemed like a good stopping point. I'll update soon, and I'm focusing on this story.


	7. Year 5, Part 4

Ginny woke up two days later in her bed. Bellatrix was sitting next to her, tracing her Dark Mark with one finger.

-Bellatrix? What happened? Ginny groaned, sitting up. Bellatrix looked up, looking miserable.

-You passed out, Ginny. The baby wasn't getting enough vitamins, and you were really stressed… oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry. Bellatrix hugged the young girl. Ginny felt her heart splinter as she realized what had happened. Her baby had died inside of her. She hadn't protected it.

-What did I do? Ginny sobbed brokenly.

-It's not your fault, it was outside forces. Bellatrix soothed, not really knowing what to do.

-Wh…where's Tom? What does he…? Ginny trailed off, paling at the thought of her lover's reaction.

-He's outside the door. A new voice said. It was Tom. Bellatrix bowed to him as she backed out of the room.

-I'm so sorry, Tom. Ginny whispered.

-It is nothing. I didn't feel for the thing. We can try for a successor another time. Tom reassured her. Ginny wasn't sure how it made her feel better, but it did.

-What will I do now? Ginny asked after a small silence.

-You will go back to Hogwarts as Cassiopeia Malfoy. He responded.

-Tom, we'll have to wait for a few weeks before we can have sex again. Ginny said in a small voice.

Tom nodded abruptly and left the room. Almost as soon as the doors closed behind him, Bellatrix opened them again.

-I heard everything. She told Ginny.

-Sometimes I wish he was more feeling... Ginny muttered mutinously.

-But then we wouldn't have the same Dark Lord, now would we? Bellatrix smiled.

-No, we would not. Ginny allowed.

-Well, let's get you ready for school. Your cover story is exactly what happened; you were pregnant, but lost the child. It will stop anyone from asking further. Bellatrix pulled Ginny up from the bed and onto her feet.

-Oh, Bellatrix. You are way too nice to me. Ginny giggled.

-Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold. Bellatrix smirked.

-Don't worry. If anyone asks me about you, I'll tell them that you're a sadistic bitch that enjoys killing small birds for fun. Ginny reassured her friend. But, for all the smiles that she showed Bellatrix, Ginny felt empty. Her child, her one hope of at least a part of Tom loving her, had died inside of her. There was a hole in her heart where the child had been… a hole that could not be patched.

Ginny went back to Hogwarts a week after fainting. It was harder and easier than she had thought. Easier, because Tom had been distant recently, but harder, because everyone wanted to know everything. And by everyone, she meant EVERYONE. Teachers, students, and even ghosts cam up to her to ask what had happened. She had said her bit over and over until people finally got that a woman doesn't particularly like talking about a child that died in her womb. One of the few students outside her Slytherin circle was Hermione. She told Ginny that her mum had lost a child when Hermione was ten, and that if Ginny wanted to talk, that she was free. Ginny had given a noncommittal grunt. However, when Hermione found Ginny crying and clutching a baby blanket, there really was no denying the fact that she was hurting.


	8. Year 5, Part 5

-Cassiopeia? What's wrong? Hermione asked, crouching down next to Ginny.

-I lost him. Ginny cried.

-Lost whom… oh. Right. The child... it was a him? Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

-Something happened, and now Tom doesn't love me anymore. Ginny said, slowly turning into the older girl.

-Who's Tom? Your boyfriend? Hermione put a comforting hand on Ginny's back.

-Yes… no. I don't know. Ginny sniffled.

-Tell me about him. Hermione encouraged.

-He's really nice and sweet, and never forgets an anniversary. He's the love of my life, 'Mione. Ginny said, thinking about all that was good about Tom and forgetting that she didn't technically know Hermione. She didn't feel Hermione stiffen at the familiar nickname.

-He sounds amazing. Hermione stuttered out.

-He is! Ginny smiled, wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

-So what's the problem, then? Besides the… Hermione waved her hand at Ginny abdomen.

-He's just… scared of commitment. Ginny explained.

-But, he had sex with you. He got you pregnant! Hermione protested.

-So? Ginny asked, bemused.

-So, shouldn't he be in it for the long haul? Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

-I never expected love from him. Ginny laughed.

-Then why'd…

-Because I love him, and that's enough. I've loved him for a long time… when we first met, I was eleven, and he was sixteen. Ginny explained. It was true, after all. It was just a slight blurring of the lines.

-So, he's twenty-one now? That's illegal! Hermione gasped.

-You're a Gryffindor, Granger. You of all people should know that love doesn't have an age limit. Ginny snapped, glaring down at Hermione. She whirled around to leave the bathroom, but Hermione's voice stopped her.

-In the library, before you left, how did you know how she died? Are you one of his... of Voldemort's? Ginny stiffened.

-I'm a Malfoy. I heard it from Draco, who heard it from his father. Ginny said simply, lying. She waited until the door swung shut behind her before breaking into a run. She needed to see Tom, and fuck the consequences.


	9. Year 5, Part 6

Cassiopeia Malfoy is an odd one, no doubt about that. Even if she was a Malfoy, she was weird. For one thing, she didn't care about Hermione's heritage. For another, Hermione just got a weird feeling whenever she was near her. There was something familiar about Cassiopeia.

-Harry? She finally asked.

-Yeah, Hermione? Harry looked up from his Potions assignment.

-Have you noticed anything… off about Miss Malfoy? She said, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

-Um, not really… she tends to avoid me, actually. Why? He frowned in concentration.

-I dunno… there's just something about her that seems familiar, like I've smelled it before, but I just can't place it. Hermione twirled her quill between her fingers, twisting the frills this way and that.

-Maybe you ran into her in a bookstore once upon a time? Harry tried joking.

-I dunno. She has a boyfriend named Tom. That rings a bell, too… they met four years ago.

-Four years ago… Tom… I think maybe… nah. Harry frowned, then shook his head and went back to his assignment.

* * *

-Weasley! How did you get here? Dolohov hissed.

-I apparated. Where is Tom? Ginny sneered at one of her least favorite Death Eaters.

-He's in the interrogation room. He said there were to be no interruptions. He said, looking at Ginny.

-But he said…

-I know what he said! I don't give a shit, now take me to him! Ginny yelled.

-Ah, Ginny. How are you? She heard Bellatrix say.

-She wants to see the Dark Lord. Dolohov quickly interrupted.

-Well then, why is she standing here? Bellatrix lifted one eyebrow until Dolohov stepped aside to let Ginny pass.

-Thank you, Bellatrix. Ginny smiled up at the older woman before sneering at Dolohov.

-Who is Tom torturing? She asked as they approached the interrogation room.

-Some mudblood. I think you know him, actually. Bellatrix shrugged.

-Who? Ginny asked. Bellatrix opened the door without answering. It was Sturgis Podmore.

-Who dares…! Tom whirled around to see Ginny and Bellatrix.

-Ginny? Sturgis asked, obviously surprised.

-Podmore. Hello. Ginny moved to his head, ignoring his naked, burned, and mutilated body.

-You're alive? Are you okay? He asked frantically, taking in her appearance. The good clothes, slightly chubby frame, fat left over from the baby.

-I'm very fine, Podmore. I should tell you about what I've been doing. Ginny smiled at him, practically seeing his brain whirl from this new information.

-Ginny? Would you like me to stay? Tom said, reveling in this mind play that Ginny was partaking in.

-Oh, yes Tom. Ginny ripped her eyes away from Sturgis.

-Is there a reason you are here? He asked her, cleaning the blood away from her clothes.

-Yes. The six weeks are up. Are you going to let him live? She said, waving a hand at Sturgis.

-Possibly. Shall we go to the bedroom? He asked, his eyes glinting at Sturgis' revolted expression.

-I've always wanted to have sex in the torture room. All those whips… Ginny sashayed towards Tom.

-Not today. There's a bit of blood in here.

-Very well. I'll see you tomorrow Sturgis. We have a bit of catching up to do. Ginny waved at Sturgis as she left. The door slammed on the sound of sick splattering the floor.

-How long has he been here? Ginny asked conversationally as Tom mounted her.

-About a day. I don't believe that the Order has noticed yet. Tom said, thrusting his hips into hers.

-When you kill him, may I tell the Mudblood, or Potter? Ginny asked. She had never really liked the wizard. He wasn't very nice, and seemed to look down on her for being young. The asshole. Age isn't a number; it's an amount of experience. The others had seemed to like him, or at least not mind him too much.

-Of course. Tom said.

-Tom? Do you love me? Ginny asked after her climax.

-Love you? Tom seemed surprised that she had even thought of it.

-Yes.

-No. But… I enjoy spending time with you. Tom said, frowning as he digested this.

-So you like my body? Ginny whispered, looking down.

-No... Yes... You have a good body, but I like conversing with you. I can talk to you, without you trying to kiss my robes, or kill another person. Tom explained, still perplexed.

-Oh, Tom. That's all I needed to hear. Ginny laughed. Tom liked her. He liked her, and not as a sex object, as one to bear his young. She was a something to him.

-So, what news from the castle? Tom asked after a while.

-Not much. I believe that Ron has been depressed, and the mudblood Hermione and Harry are spending increasing amounts of time together. Blaise is fucking both Pansy and Lavender Brown, without each others knowledge, and Draco has bedded Astoria Greengrass. She's is very good at the Dark Arts... I would suggest that you look at her as a potential Death Eater. Ginny told him. He looked at her, frowning.

-Is anything besides the last part important? He asked her.

-Yes. We can use Granger to get to Potter. And Blaise is proving his usefulness as an… entertainer, shall we say? Ginny giggled. She was in a much better mood now then she had been since she had lost the baby.

-Ah, I see. You will be staying here for the week. Tom said, running his hand down Ginny's side. She shuddered from both the cold and desire. He smiled at her before getting up and summoning his cloak.

-Would you like to accompany me to see to Sturgis?

-Yes… and I think I know a good place to deposit what is left of him, when you are done with him. Ginny smiled at her lover, He was so good to her.

* * *

A/N: Ha! You thought that Ginny didn't have the same insecurities in her relationships as the girls I know? WRONG!


	10. Year 5, Part 7

When Ginny got back, there was a noted change in her. She was happier, more relaxed. Snape raised one eyebrow at her when she handed in her assignment on the night she got back.

-May I have a pain potion? She asked, smirking. She saw no reason to keep her and Tom's relationship a secret from him, as he already knew of it. He shuddered as he handed the vial to her.

-Cassiopeia! She heard Hermione calling the next morning at breakfast.

-Yes?

-Where have you been? She asked, looking her over.

-With Tom. Ginny said, smiling.

-Oh. Well then. Hermione frowned at her, obviously disappointed in her for skipping classes. Ginny's smile got even brighter as the Daily Prophet was delivered. She opened the paper and saw her work in front of her.

_Sturgis Podmore murdered!_ The headline read. Beneath it was a picture of his head and torso hanging from the atrium's fountain, where Tom had ordered them to be placed. Ginny's work was having his limbs cut up and delivered to each person in the order, excluding Snape, and the leaders of the DA (Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville). She looked up as seven owls flew through windows, minutes after the other owls had departed. Each of them bore a package, and four of them dropped their package off at the Gryffindor table, while the remaining three had dropped their parcels in front of McGonagall, Luna, and Dumbledore. The Gryffindors all opened theirs simultaneously, while Luna and the teachers waved their wands over the packages, looking for Dark magic. Ginny motioned for the Slytherin table to look over at the Gryffindor table, waiting for their reaction. They didn't disappoint. Hermione barely had to conjure a bucket before retching into it. Harry and Neville paled considerably, and Ron quickly closed his and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

-What was in there? A first year Slytherin breathed, eyes wide.

-I wonder where Podmore's limbs went? Ginny said conversationally, effectively drawing the table's eyes to her. She smiled and started in on her eggs and toast. It was good to be queen.

Unbeknownst to her, Luna's eyes had also been drawn to her, having heard her comment. The Ravenclaw resolved to speak with this new Malfoy.

Ginny found herself cornered on her way to History of Magic by Luna.

-What do you want? Ginny made her voice cold. She had not been near Luna since the battle at the Ministry.

-How do you know what was in the boxes? Luna asked, her normal airiness gone.

-What do you mean? Ginny tried her hardest to look confused, screwing up her face so that her nose wrinkled. Luna's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath.

-Never mind. I must have misheard. The Ravenclaw said before running away. Ginny shrugged and continued on to History. Luna was not there, however. Again, she shrugged it off. Her old friend was an odd one.

About halfway through the lesson, McGonagall stuck her head in.

-May I speak with Miss Malfoy? She asked the ghost. He nodded and continued droning about the Goblin Wars.

-What do you want me for? Ginny asked condescendingly. Her tone of voice was not missed by McGonagall, who glared at Ginny over her shoulder but did not stop. Ginny followed her professor to the Headmasters office, where Snape and Dumbledore were waiting. Snape seemed anxious, very anxious. Ginny eyes slid from his face to Dumbledore's. The twinkle seemed to have gone out in his eyes.

-Miss Malfoy, take a seat. Dumbledore said, for once not smiling.

-I'd rather stand, thanks. Ginny bit back. Dumbledore nodded once, and Ginny felt movement behind her. She turned around to see McGonagall moving towards the door. She narrowed her eyes at the professor, but she didn't move.

-So, what is it that you want? She asked them, eyes narrowed.

-What do you know about Voldemort? Dumbledore asked.

-What makes you think I know anything? Ginny was immediately on edge.

-You were overheard at breakfast this morning… and there were other signs that you might be involved with the Death Eaters. It is my duty to ensure that this school is safe for all who attend. Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, seeming to look into Ginny. She quickly put up the meager Occlumency walls that Tom had been teaching her off and on.

-Well, I'm certain that I don't know anything about him. Everything I do know comes from Lucius Malfoy, my half-uncle. Ginny smiled falsely at them.

-If you are quite sure? Dumbledore leaned back.

-I am.

-Then we are sorry to have troubled you. I am certain that if you do learn anything of importance that you will bring it to a teacher's attention. Dumbledore smiled at her, back to his normal self. Ginny nodded at him.

-I will escort Miss Malfoy out. Snape said. Dumbledore nodded again, and Snape grabbed Ginny and practically dragged her out of the office.

-You must be more careful! He hissed as soon as they rounded the corner.

-I am! She hissed back. Snape snorted, clearly not believing her.

-I am. It's a perfectly logical thing to say when presented with a body that is missing it's limbs! She struggled against his grip.

-No. A perfectly logical thing to do would be to act surprised. You are a Slytherin, act like one! Snape snarled at her.

-I wasn't the first time around, remember? I'm still a bloody Gryffindor. A Gryffindor that's fucking the Dark Lord, Don't you forget that, Snape. Ginny growled back at him. He looked taken aback that a student had dared to cross him. But she had a point. What could he do?

A week later, Ginny's mark burned, and she met up with Draco and Snape. Snape moved to take hold of Ginny's arm for side-along apparition,

-I can apparate now, Snape. She glared at him, yanking her arm out of his reach. He nodded once and turned on his heel, dissapparating with a snap.

-What was that all about? Draco asked as Ginny glared at the spot where Snape has vanished.

-It's nothing. Ginny scowled before stepping into the pressure of apparition. It would be good to see Tom again, even if it was so soon after their last meeting.

* * *

Alright, it's the ACTUAL Chapter Ten now. I am soooo sorry; I found out about this mix up a while ago, but FFN hasn't been letting me add or edit stories for about two weeks now. So, it's fixed, and you get thee new chapters!


	11. Year 5, Part 8

-Tom! Ginny joyfully greeted her lover. He inclined his head towards her, the smallest of smile gracing his lips.

-My Lord. Snape said, once again glaring at Ginny.

-Speak, Severus. Tom allowed.

-Dumbledore is onto Weasley. She was called into his office today, moments before you summoned us, so he could make sure that she was not a Death Eater. Snape kept his face straight as he spoke.

-What? How? Tom roared, whirling to face Ginny.

-Apparently Lovegood is too observant. Ginny said, carefully controlling herself. It was the first time she had ever felt scared of Tom.

-You will not return to Hogwarts. Tom decided.

-What? But… Ginny gaped.

-You. Will. Not. Return.

-Fine. Ginny sulked.

-Good. You may go. Now, what other news from the castle, Severus, Draco? Tom turned his attention back to the men. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and stormed away, slamming the door to the Manor behind her.

-Ginny! She heard someone call.

-What? Ginny snapped before registering who it was.

-Sorry, Bellatrix. She sighed.

-What's wrong this time? Bellatrix soothed, taking in Ginny's stormy expression.

-Oh, Tom's not letting me go back to Hogwarts. Didn't even ask me. Ginny grumbled.

-That's it? Bellatrix asked.

Ginny looked up, a challenge in her eyes.

-I mean, yes, it is terrible that you won't go back to Hogwarts, but you get to spend more time with the Dark Lord. Bellatrix soothed.

-So?

-Maybe you could use your… womanly charms to get him to teach you himself. Think of it. Learning from the Dark Lord, to rise next to him against the Light, his Dark Mistress. Bellatrix's eyes sparkled, envisioning the glorious future.

-I'm still not happy with him. Ginny sighed, knowing that Bellatrix was right.

-So withhold your services form him for a night or two. Bellatrix giggled.

-Bellatrix! You make me sound like some sort of… of… scarlet woman! Ginny shrieked laughingly.

-Scarlet woman? Bellatrix snorted.

-It's the term I grew up with. Ginny shrugged.

-Well, yes, you are. Bellatrix smirked at Ginny.

-I'm not. Ginny protested.

-Yes you are.

-How so?

-You're fucking an older man for something.

-What? No, I'm not. Well, I'm having sex with an older man, but I'm not in it for anything. Ginny smiled at her friend, sensing a more serious turn in the conversation.

-Aren't you? Don't you want his love, even if it is in the form of an ejaculation? Bellatrix frowned.

-Well, yes, but… that's different! Ginny frowned.

-How so?

-Well, whores get money; they're greedy. I get love, a pure human emotion. Ginny said slowly.

-Keep telling yourself that. Bellatrix sniped as Ginny continued to mull it over.

-Okay, fine, I'm a whore. No need to put it so meanly, though. Ginny pouted, intending to storm away.

-Who's a whore? She heard a new voice ask. It was Tom and Snape.

-Me, apparently. Ginny muttered.

-Ah. May I ask why? Tom looked at Bellatrix.

-She gets what she wants in exchange for sex. Bellatrix shrugged.

-And you don't? All women are whores, if you look at it that way. That was Snape. Ginny gaped at him, at him being so blasé about sex.

-Well… Bellatrix blushed.

-Severus, thank you. You may return to school. Your… pet is waiting for you, though. Tom said, taking Ginny's hand.

-Thank you, my Lord. Snape bowed to his master, then moved swiftly in the direction of the central castle.

-Ginny, would you like to be my whore? Tom asked her.

-Was that a joke, Tom? Ginny smiled up at him.

-I don't joke. Tom said solemnly. Ginny giggled at him as Bellatrix moved swiftly away.

-Wait! Bellatrix! Ginny called after her, tugging her hand away from Tom's.

-Yes? Bellatrix asked, slightly coldly.

-I'm sorry. For arguing. Ginny looked at the ground.

-I'm sorry for not realizing that all women were whores, in a way.

-Even?

-Yes. Are you going to get your revenge on him?

-Of course.

-Ginny! Tom called from down the hallway.

-Coming! I'll see you around, unless you're going on a mission? She asked Bellatrix. She couldn't afford to loose her only friend here.

-Of course. Bellatrix smiled warmly. Ginny hugged her and ran back to Tom.

-Oh, Tom, we can't do anything tonight. Ginny said a few seconds after they stepped in her bedchamber.

-What?

-I'm having my monthlies. Ginny smiled impishly at him.

-What the hell are those? Tom looked at her in confusion.

-Well, they're, you know. Ginny looked at him, realizing that he truly did not know.

-Are they a disease? He made to move away.

-Well… they, um, tell a woman when she can have children, and, um, if she isn't pregnant, then the thing that helps makes the baby in the woman's body, kinda, um, bleeds out of the woman. And, when this happens, it really hurts for the woman to have sex. Ginny stammered over the explanation. Tom continued to stare at her.

-I have blood coming out of my vagina. No sex. Ginny dumbed it down for him. He nodded, then slowly got up to leave.

-Wait, Tom. Ginny called out.

-Yes?

-Could you sleep next to me tonight? Ginny bit her lip, hoping so much that he would allow it. He didn't answer immediately, causing Ginny's face to fall.

-I suppose. He finally said, sinking into the mattress, taking off his robe.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hurt me for the no update period! I know that this is a fluffy chapter, I just like the feeling that Tom, although omnipotent in the ways of Dark Magic, doesn't know everything.


	12. Year 5, Part 9

Ginny woke up with a feeling of deep contentment, feeling more rested than she had in a very, very long time. She turned around, feeling arms clench around her as she struggled to sit up.

-Tom. She whispered gently. He didn't stir, his eyes still closed in his sleep. Looking at him, Ginny realized that she had never seen him sleep before. He looked more peaceful, less likely to go out and torture a mudblood like this. Ginny smoothed a hand over his face before gently removing his arms so she could relive herself. When she got back he was awake and staring at her body hungrily as her hips swayed.

-Your headache is gone. It was more of a command than a request. She smiled gently at him.

-Yes, I feel much better this morning. He pushed her onto the bed and quickly made her scream his name in the throes of her passion.

-My lord? She heard a dark voice from the door. She looked over, not bothering to hide herself. Anyone with a half a mind would know to not look at Tom's… consort? Lover? At Ginny.

-Yes, Severus? Tom did not stop his ministrations.

-Dumbledore has fallen, by my hand. The words echoed hollowly in Ginny's ears. She had been unprepared for this.

-Were there any casualties? Tom asked, finally pulling out, not finishing. He summoned his robe to him thoughtfully.

-Yes. The simple word rang out in the silence.

-Who? Ginny asked.

-Rowle on our side- got his by his own Killing Curse, the idiot. Snape sneered briefly.

-And on the other side? Ginny asked breathlessly. Had any of her friends been killed? Any of her family?

-Weasley. Snape looked directly into her eyes, cold black boring into warm brown.

-Which one? Voldemort did not seem to realize the emotional turmoil that Ginny was in.

-The youngest. It is such a pity for the Weasleys, to loose their two youngest within a year. Snape drawled, leaning more comfortably on the doorframe.

-A pity, yes. Ginny muttered, gathering her clothes about her and departing to the bathroom to clear her mind. Her brother, dead? It seemed so impossible… but then, she was the Dark Lords possession. Odd things were expected to happen to her. What was to happen to Harry and Hermione? Harry would surely be feeling terrible, what with his oldest friend and his mentor dead on the same night. And Hermione?

-Is Draco here? Ginny asked, reemerging.

-Yes. Down the hall. Tell him his father is looking for him Snape replied, pointing.

Ginny nodded and left, hurrying to the only source of gossip she had.

-Draco. She burst in, not caring about his state of undress, or the fact that Astoria was curled up next to him. He yelped himself out of sleep, pulling the covers over himself and Astoria. She also jerked awake, only to stare, wide-eyed, at Ginny.

-Weasley? She breathed.

-Ah, a girl. Good. You'll know more. Ginny said, sitting on the bed.

-What the hell? I thought you were dead. Astoria glared at Ginny.

-No. What are the current state of Gryffindor relationships? Ginny asked, wondering if Harry and Hermione's closeness had progressed any further.

-Of all the things to ask. Draco grumbled, crawling out of bed and pulling on pants.

-Draco. I believe your father is looking for you. Ginny pointed out the door, giving him a clear order.

-Wait, Draco. Stay. Astoria pleaded.

-Go. Ginny cut her eyes at him, and he left.

-What pull do you have over _my_ boyfriend? Astoria hissed at Ginny.

-I sleep with his master. Ginny shrugged carelessly, ignoring Astoria's gasp.

-So, you want to know if your ex-friends are dating? Astoria asked, settling herself in for a gossip session.

-Yes. Ginny said simply.

-Well. Longbottom seems to have a thing for Hannah Abbott, but she's not allowed to date, and her Mum dies earlier this year. Thomas and Finnegan are still going through the girls like water, but Finnegan consistently returns to Brown for comfort, which she offers. Patil is too busy lusting after her sister to pay any attention to anyone else, but Thomas has been her shoulder to cry on. Let's see… Lovegood is single as ever. Oh! I nearly forgot! Snape caught Granger and Potter in a rather compromising situation a week ago. Shirt off, hand moving upwards, the whole she-bang. It seems they've been dating for a while… a long while.

-Really? Ginny smiled in spite of herself. They had found each other. Good, good. Someone would be there to pull Harry out of his slump.

-Oh, and Eldest Weasley and the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur something, are getting married. Astoria tossed in carelessly. Ginny raised one eyebrow at the girl, who blushed.

-I hear things, and I figured you'd want the information.

-What do you want in return? Ginny had lived with Slytherins long enough to know that nothing came for free.

-I want a _good_ job with the Dark Lord. I don't want to be a wallflower like Mrs. Malfoy. I want to be a someone in his court. There was a steely glint in her eye.

-All that for a bit of information? Ginny wondered.

-I can get you more, next year. Astoria offered.

-No… if all goes according to the plan, I will be there myself. Ginny mused.

-Then what else? Astoria looked nervous at leaving it so open-ended.

-Nothing. I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. I will get you a position, maybe as a spy. You have a way with knowing everything you shouldn't and telling it only to the right people. The information is enough. Ginny said, tapping her lips.

-Thank you. Astoria breathed.

-I must warn you, though. Ginny paused in her leaving.

-What?

-If you so much as try to rise in the ranks by offering services to the Dark Lord, I will torture you, then let Bellatrix have a go. You know Bellatrix, right? Ginny hissed. Astoria's face paled, and Ginny knew that Astoria would never think of doing that… not now, at least.

-Of course. Astoria said, her voice trembling.


	13. Year 6, Part 1

A/N: Hello, all! I'm sorry for the non-update period, but I'm back now, and you can't kill me cuz you'll never know how this ends! Bwa-ha-ha! I have found a loophole! Anyway, I don't own anything. R&R!

* * *

Ginny had her information. Now what to do with it? She could hold onto it for a bit, see what happened. She could investigate further. Or she could simply tell Tom… but that would be too easy. And she was growing bored here. Further investigation it was, then.

-Bellatrix. She popped into Bellatrix's room.

- Yes? The older witch asked, coming into the main room from her closet. Ginny frowned and sniffed… she could've sworn she smelled something familiar. What was it though? She put it aside to ponder later.

-I am going to be leaving for a few days. Tell Tom? He's doing something important, and I'd rather not interrupt him. Ginny said, shuddering at the thought. Interrupting a torture session after a month and a half of abstinence was one thing, but walking in when he was actually doing something, and his libido had been satisfied… well, that was a whole other ball game.

Bellatrix nodded, and Ginny made to leave.

-Where are you going?

-Mission; it may take me a few different places, but I'll mostly be near the Weasleys. Ginny said shortly.

-Leave if you even think you might've been spotted. Bellatrix reminded her, a small crease in her forehead. Ginny nodded, then exited the Mansion. With a flourish of her cape and a pop,  
She arrived about three hundred feet from her old house. For a few moments, she stared at it, flooded with memories of a loving family. A family now diminished by two… three if you counted Percy. Was he still in self-exile? Or had he come back with the news of first Ginny's, then Ron's death? Well, Ginny supposed, this was the time to find out. She applied a disillusionment charm, instantly blending into the marshes around her. And not a moment too soon- she heard crashing from behind her and turned, her wand raised ever so slightly.

I was her dad and Bill; she recognized their voices.

-…how many enchantments your mother wants. Arthur was saying.

-The basics, I think, then I can teach you a few more that I learned at Gringotts. Bill replied. They came into Ginny's view. Arthur looked haggard, his shoulders drooping, deep circles under his eyes. Bill didn't look much better. It was obvious that this second blow to the family was hurting them. Ginny followed them, not really paying attention to their conversation. Why did Molly have her husband and eldest son out putting protections on the house the morning after her youngest son died.

-Let's go at it, then. Ginny made sure she stood behind them as they raised their wands. She watched them for a while before realizing that she wasn't gleaning anything from it. She turned around and started towards the house that she had grown up in.

It was seemingly empty when she entered, but on closer inspection, she found her mother curled up on the couch, asleep but still clutching the clock. Ginny leaned down to look at it. Percy, Charlie, Fred, and George were at work; Ron was dead (Ginny winced briefly); and Molly, Arthur, and Bill were at home… and so was she. Ginny stared blankly at the clock. She had forgotten that it would know everything about all the children. Had it read 'dead' at any point? Or had it stayed at 'Mortal Peril'? Or, Ginny considered, had it just read 'Away', as at no point in her absence had she really been in any danger? And her mother would know that she wasn't dead, then. And Hermione… what would Hermione say? Ginny herself had told her that she was dead. Ginny pulled out her wand and started prodding the clock, trying to move her small silver spoon to 'Dead'. As long as she was in the house, it would read 'Home', and everyone would be on the highest alert. She needed to move it! Before she could push it any further than 'Mortal Peril', she heard creaks on the stairs. Ginny whirled around, crouching. It was Hermione. She looked horrible, worse than her father and Bill. However, she did manage a small, trembling smile at the sight of Mrs. Weasley curled around the clock. Ginny's mind raced to find a solution- she was trapped, and had to make sure that Hermione didn't see the clock. She started slowly moving away from the couch, but Hermione merely flicked her wand, and a blanket flew over to cover Mrs. Weasley. It dragged over Ginny's head, and she held her breath until it was obvious that Hermione had not noticed. She left the room, and Ginny threw the blanket up so the clock was visible again. She only had to move it one more place… there! Ginny Weasley was now dead. Ginny cast a quick Sticking Charm on the spoon so it wouldn't move, then smoothed the blanket back down. She stood up again and stretched- she had been leaning over the clock for the better part of an hour.

Ginny glanced around the room, looking for any hints as to what was happening when. A sob came from the kitchen, and Mrs. Weasley was awake in a flash, the clock still with her, and hurried into the adjoining room. Ginny had to throw herself back to avoid getting hit, stumbling over a small stool and landing painfully on the floor. Cursing in her head, Ginny stood up, wincing when she felt her ankle give way beneath her. It wasn't broken, she knew that much. She would just have to wait until she was in a safe place to really assess the damage. Slowly, she made her way up the stairs, looking for the calendar that used to hang outside her room. Ah! There it was… Ginny glanced at it, recording the circled dates in her head. Tomorrow was Ron's funeral, and August 1st was Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny turned to go downstairs when she paused. Was it worth it? To go inside her room? She turned the handle slowly, took a breath, and pushed.

It looked like Hermione had been living in it. Ginny briefly wondered if Harry was in Ron's room before looking in the dresser. It seemed that Hermione had moved in completely. Ginny was glad. And sad. It was truly the end of her childhood… but at the same time, someone had made sure that her parents would get on with their lives, instead of dwelling on her (and Ron's) death.

Ginny crept back out of the Burrow, looking around for a place to hide, a place where she could look at her now throbbing ankle. She quickly limped perpendicular to the Lovegood's house, knowing that if she went the opposite direction, she would end up in the village. Suddenly she stopped and turned around.

The Burrow wasn't there.


	14. Year 6, Part 2

Ginny's eyes went wide, and she started going in the opposite direction that she had been. She felt a ripple of magic and the Burrow reappeared. She frowned and took a careful step back. It disappeared. Her eyes widened as she realized what it meant. The Burrow was under heavy protection- that was what Bill and her father had been doing that morning. And she was now included in their protective enchantments… whether it was because she was a Weasley, or because she had been inside the house when they were set up, she did not know. Ginny pulled out her wand and burned a small 'X' in the ground at her feet to mark the spot that the enchantments started. She nodded, then apparated back to the manor with a small pop. Once she pulled herself out of the crushing vacuum and recovered, she took off her disillusionment charm, heading towards her rooms as quickly as she could.

-Tom. Why was she not surprised to see him in her room?

-Ginevra. How was your journey? He greeted her, slightly coldly.

-Painful, but informative. She told him, going to the bed.

-Painful? The slightest crease formed on his forehead.

-I did something to my ankle. She admitted, gently taking her shoe off the offending foot. She began to examine it, but Tom stopped her.

-Allow me. With surprising tenderness, he squeezed her ankle, testing it.

-Ferula. He aimed his wand at her foot, which was instantly encased in bandages. Ginny looked at him oddly. What had changed? What was different?

-I will be returning for Ronald's funeral. Ginny said, still confused. Tom nodded.

-Bill is getting married on August first. Potter will most likely be there. She added, and he nodded once more.

-Very well. He stood up and left. Ginny shook her head at him. What on earth had happened in the past half day? She shook her head again.

-Ginny. Bellatrix swept past her quickly.

-Bellatrix. What happened? Ginny hurried to catch up to her.

-What do you mean? Bellatrix didn't quite meet Ginny's eyes.

-Why is Tom being so weird? He seemed… displeased with me.

-He was… not happy with you putting yourself in danger like that, especially because you didn't tell him. Bellatrix admitted.

-Why does it matter? Everyone else does. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

-Yes, but nobody else is his favorite possession. I think… I think that he does not want to loose you.

-Loose me? Why Bellatrix, you make it sound as if he cares for me. Ginny said with a slight laugh.

-He does. Bellatrix muttered, but Ginny didn't catch it. She was already walking away, still shaking her head.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me?


End file.
